Agents of SHIELD Season 3: Grant's Revenge (Prologue)
by Film Whore
Summary: Here is a reimaging of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D Season 3 with some fixes to the timeline, the characters and many other little problems throughout the MCU. Maybe I might include some better comic book stuff as well ;)


His eyes narrowed at the sight before him with six different supposed computer experts doing their best to make the pile of computers and robotic scrap seem like anything other than a collection of garbage. He paced slowly around the room, each new angle of the mess displeasing him more and more until finally he found the main person he could direct his anger towards: a balding middle-aged man whose monocle resembled something out of an episode of Star Trek who was frantically soldering bits and pieces of the conflagration of parts. The man had worked with one of the mad doctor who somehow created Skye and proved before that he was very technically adept, but Ward wasn't sure about it now. "Please tell me that you have finally got him in there."

"Almost there __Agent Ward__. Be just a bit more patient. Not like I am trying to get you free cable here, just building a body from crap."

Grant locked his jaw rigidly and buried his fingers deep into his palms to keep from striking the man since he knew that he was simply trying to get a rise out of the now head of Hydra. The Fixer, as he loved to call himself, was easily the most reliable technicians available without asking too many questions about what it was that he was doing or why for these kinds of jobs. Grant remembered him being captured whenever he used to be undercover in S.H.I.E.L.D and the man showed massive talents then and he was still baffled as to why no one in Hydra decided to take him up on this capabilities and use them to their most, but now Grant could see why: everything was done on his schedule, and at his speed. Not that he could call him lazy, but The Fixer seemed quite content with doing things when they pleased him and despite Grant's threats and even his actual torture (mostly limited to terrible meals and long hours of forced work since the man still needed hands and the ability to walk without much impediment to do what he was asked to) proved fruitless. Grant may be hungry for revenge but he knew that patience was something he would have to show for a little while longer.

After a few more moments of Grant picturing some delicious forms of pain to be inflicted on The Fixer for his delays, the older man stepped back from his creation with a crooked smile on his face, and his arms hanging limply at his side. The Fixer turned towards Grant who merely rolled his eyes to meet the nuisance, "I think we are done here. Want to throw the switch?" and as he spoke, he handed Grant a what looked like an Atari 2600 controller wrapped in glowing Christmas lights.

Grant would like to say that he was impressed with what was laid out in front of him but honestly, he began to truly doubt the power of this famed inventor. The body of the thing were scraps of Tony Stark's many destroyed Iron Men suits (Grant could still not figure out why the fool detonated most of them over Los Angeles' harbor and didn't even bother to clean up his mess. It matter little since it served Hydra's purpose now) all built around a powerful grouping of LCD monitors. Grant would be hard pressed to call it by any other collection of words that didn't involve cluster in some fashion and he mentally began to add more forms of pain to those that The Fixer had already brought unto himself, but he knew that he had to test this piece of junk before his eyes.

As Grant pushed the joystick forward and jammed on the large red button, and he was certain that the Fixer sucked in a shallow breath as he did so which filled Grant with happiness. Grant tried to fill his head with images of The Fixer being at the end of the power surging forth and being slowly but surely electrocuted with just enough energy to sizzle a few of the hairs left on his head, and instead he was surprised to see the whole suit glow a deep green as the conduits within it began to fill with power. Grant was certain that the whole thing would just explode spectacularly on the chair assembled for it, but it kept humming with energy and The Fixer's smile broadened ever wider.

"And to think, Stark believes no one else can copy his designs for arc power. Ha, the idiot is almost as smart as he is brainless." The Fixer sounded too pleased with himself to Grant, which meant that Grant had even more ammunition to use against him when the thing exploded.

"You did remember to take out the repulsors in the boots and hands, right?" Grant would not have been too surprised if The Fixer had overlooked this quite obvious flaw.

"Yeah, the thing is just a body, just like you asked for…"

"Vhere am I?" came a crackled voice from the middle of the room. Grant was completely astonished to see that despite all the drubbings and hateful thoughts that he sent as hard mentally towards the man in his employ, he had actually succeeded perfectly.

"Herr, Arnim? Can you see and hear me?" Grant felt odd addressing someone he had long thought dead and it was even more bizarre that it was a television screen in all essences instead of human's face though he had to give The Fixer some props for still getting the man's likeness close though still tinted in a lush green. Grant mistakenly glanced over at The Fixer who smiled wolfishly at Grant before joyfully walking away while whistling a cheerful tune. Grant figured the pain for him would have to wait till another time. He may just have more use for him later on.

"Ja, I can see and hear whoever you are. Vhy am I still here? I swore I was defeating that insufferable Rogers and that redhead who tagged along with him."

Grant almost hated to speak the truth, but he knew it was needed for this esteemed member of Hydra, "I am afraid the good captain was able to avoid your missile, Arnim. But the others were smart enough to make sure they had a copy of your consciousness and we were able to put it into this new body for you."

Arnim swiveled his "face" and lifted an arm up before his face. The Fixer had explained previously through more technological jargon than Grant was not quite capable of understanding despite all of his training he had received throughout his years, that he was going to enable Arnim to actually "see" things around him, though it was still astounding to Grant who assumed he was incapable of being surprised by anything nowadays. The face on the screen seemed slightly confused but quickly took on a look of pleasure at his new place in this world. Grant assumed correctly that upon learning that there was still a use for himself, and that his mission was not quite complete, Arnim, the mostly machine man, would instantly want back into the fold. "It is most…vexing though oddly comforting considering my previous disposition. To whom do I owe the pleasure of this rebirth?"

Grant let a grin of grim satisfaction creep onto his face as he spoke again, "Grant Ward, the head of Hydra as of now."

Arnim's face betrayed none of his emotions, but he still seemed eager to hear what Grant had on his mind, "So what order of business is there for us, Grant Vord?"

"Easy, __mein__ friend," Grant let the words flow out of him like the well rehearsed speech that he had written out and spoken to so many of the recruits he had gained in the past few months to entice them to the right side of looking at things, "we are going to take back what is ours. We are going to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D and make this world ours truly once and for all."

Arnim finally let his digitized face show how he was feeling with a wicked grin marring his image, causing a small glitch to make the right side of his face twinkle and disappear for a brief second, "Hail Hydra." Arnim's arms took on the stock salute of the older Hydra and he raised himself up quickly and eagerly to look at Grant as closely as possible.

"Hail Hydra," Grant spoke softly, his teeth barred in anticipation for the chaos he was going to inflict on the most hated S.H.I.E.L.D. and finally, his revenge would be complete.


End file.
